Without path
by CrossMcCarthy
Summary: -Él tomó tu lugar... cambiará absolutamente todo...
1. Prólogo

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡Respóndeme!_

 _Una voz grotesca, sin ningún atisbo humano en ella, murmuro dentro de la cueva detrás del muchacho, respondiendo a su demando._

 _-Pensé que estarías agradecido, te salve de estar en medio de algo que esta fuera de las manos humanas, te iba a utilizar para su diversión, pero ahora yo te usare para la mía…_

 _Light solo pudo quedarse mirando el resplandor que emanaba de los ojos como rubíes de ese ser frente suyo, los cuales estaban fijos en un pozo que no reflejaba su grotesca figura. Revelaba otro mundo, el cual, Light reconoció como suyo. Llego a ver a su padre, a su hermana, a varias personas más, pero lo que más le llamo la atención es que llego a distinguir algo: A sí mismo._

 _Su imagen estaba esparcida por toda su ciudad natal. No solo era por su desaparición._

 _Según lo que veía, era sospechoso de asesinato._

 _-¿Ves? Pudiste estar en medio de eso y yo te salve…_

 _-¡¿Me salvaste?! ¡Si estuviera ahí entendería porque piensan eso de mí y lo hubiera arreglado! –Light grito enfadado, desesperado por no saber qué hacer, por no saber donde estaba, que estaba pasando con exactitud, y que es lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer._

 _-No. Si estuvieras en tu mundo, tú serias el asesino._

 _Light se quedo sin palabras, mientras escuchaba una risa escalofriante proveniente de una sombra en el pozo._

 _-Él tomo tu lugar… cambiara absolutamente todo…_


	2. Capítulo 1

Un hombre entró a su hogar, agotado por llevar investigando continuamente todo el día. El caso que recién había resuelto había sido moroso y algo complicado.

Soichiro Yagami se quito los zapatos, colocándolos a un lado para poder caminar libremente por su casa; cuando, en frente de él vio a su esposa, la cual parecía preocupada.

-¿Sachiko? ¿Pasa algo? –Soichiro ajusto sus gafas mientras avanzaba hacia su esposa, y se dio cuenta que sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecha su teléfono celular.

Su mujer, inhalo profundamente y marco un número en el teclado del móvil, pero, cuando escucho que fue desviada al buzón de llamadas, suspiro con fuerza y dirigió su mirada hacia su marido, quien comenzaba a impacientarse por su respuesta.

-Es Light, no ha vuelto, pensé que estaría con unos amigos pero aun no sabía nada de él para cuando oscureció. Su teléfono está apagado.

Soichiro relajo sus hombros tensos. Seguramente Light no había cargado su celular y se había olvidado avisarles que saldría hasta tarde o que se quedaría donde un amigo a pasar la noche. Light nunca había demostrado que tendrían que pensar alguna otra cosa en una situación como esa.

-Seguramente sigue con sus amigos y se le olvido avisarnos. No te preocupes Sachiko. –Soichiro se inclino a besar la frente de su esposa y subió con paso cansino las escaleras.

-¿Y por qué no contestaría mis llamadas? –Sachiko refuto cuando vio a Soichiro subiendo las escaleras.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, su celular se debió quedar sin batería. Es Light, no tenemos que preocuparnos.

Soichiro aun no terminaba de subir las escaleras, por lo que se dio media vuelta y extendió su mano hacia Sachiko, pidiéndole sin palabras que lo acompañe a la cama. Sachiko lo pensó por un segundo más, antes de convencerse por completo con las palabras de su esposo, y subir con él hacia su habitación.

Era absurdo que esté tan preocupada. Era Light. No tenían que preocuparse por él.

Para cuando llevo a Sayu a su escuela, aun no sabía nada de Light.

 _Hoy seguro me pedirá disculpas por no avisarme que se quedaría con sus amigos._

Otra vez, para la cena todavía no sabía nada de Light.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está Light? ¿Salió de nuevo con sus amigos?

Sachiko levanto de golpe la cabeza, mirando con impaciencia a su hija.

-¿Te dijo que estaría con sus amigos? –La voz de Sachiko contenía un poco de ansiedad y enojo. Light recibiría una buena reprimienda por desaparecer dos días seguidos sin decirle nada.

-N-no… pensé que había salido con sus amigos… no me dijo nada. –Sayu miro con sorpresa a su madre, algo le decía que estaba molesta con su hermano; pero, ¿que podría haber hecho?

Sachiko devolvió la mirada a su comida decepcionada, casi no había comido nada, demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos para hacer algo más que mover su comida de un lado a otro.

Dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse. Vio como Sayu salió corriendo a abrazar a su padre, mientras ella iba a la cocina a servir la cena de su esposo.

Cuando regreso a la mesa vio a su hija relatándole animadamente a su padre todo lo que había hecho en el día, dejo el plato en frente de su esposo y este le beso en la frente en modo de saludo. Sachiko retomo su lugar en la mesa y ni siquiera llego a coger el tenedor cuando su hija le pregunto a su padre la misma pregunta que ella se hacía:

-Papá, ¿Dónde está Light?

Soichiro dirigió la mirada hacia su esposa, quien sacudió la cabeza, diciéndole sin palabras que su hijo todavía no había vuelto a casa.

Soichiro suspiro levemente y de manera tardía comenzó a preocuparse.

Sayu se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas de sus padres, entendiendo que ninguno de ellos sabía que estaba haciendo su hermano. Sayu termino de comer y fue a ver la televisión. Puso el canal donde pasaría su programa favorito, sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta que había prendido la televisión justo a tiempo, cuando su programa fue cortado abruptamente.

 ** _-Interrumpimos esta transmisión para informar un suceso impactante. Kuro Otoharada, quien el día de ayer mantuvo como rehenes a toda una guardería y asesino a dos niños, murió este mismo día a las 17:04 p.m. Según la información otorgada por la policía, murió de un paro cardíaco._**

Sayu miro sorprendida la televisión. Sus padres usualmente no le dejaban ver las noticias debido a esa clase de informes, temiendo que ella reaccionaria de mala manera. Pero no lo hizo, sacudió levemente la cabeza intentando olvidar esa información y se centro en su programa.

Mientras transmitían esa noticia, Sachiko le había pedido a Soichiro que salgan a buscarlo. Light nunca había desaparecido de esa manera y menos tanto tiempo. El enojo había desparecido y la preocupación la embargo completamente; como madre que era, temiendo que algo muy malo le haya pasado a su hijo.

Soichiro estuvo de acuerdo, se retiro de la mesa para llamar a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, para que le ayude en la búsqueda de su hijo. Se puso a pensar en la cantidad de tiempo que no sabían nada de él. Habían pasado más de 24 horas, era tiempo suficiente para estar muy lejos de Kanto… no le cabía completamente la idea de que el haya escapado de casa, que tal si… lo habían secuestrado?

Soichiro palideció completamente, era un policía, su hijo era conocido por ser un prodigio y el mejor estudiante de todo Japón, pero también era un adolescente hijo de un policía que metió decenas de criminales a la cárcel y que se había ganado el rencor de varios más. ¿Si lo habían secuestrado en venganza de algo o a alguien que había metido a la cárcel?

Soichiro le pidió a su esposa que se quedase en casa con Sayu, el iría a poner una denuncia de persona desaparecida.

Su hijo podría estar siendo torturado por quien sabe que maniático.

Tenía que encontrarlo.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Las risas nunca paraban. Ojos rojos como la sangre. ¿Qué era lo que le provocaba tanta gracia?_

 _¿Era él? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar? ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Un desierto? Nunca llovía, nunca sentía frío ni calor. Necesitaba comer. ¿Iba a morir? No podía morir, no podía morir de ese modo, en manos de esa criatura. Tenía que volver a su hogar. Creían que era un asesino._

 _Iba a ser un asesino. Se suponía que sería un asesino. No lo era. ¿Lo había salvado? Ya no tenía fuerzas para reírse de la idea. Ahora era inservible. No le daría diversión alguna a la criatura._

 _..._

 _Había vuelto a caer dormido. Las risas provenientes de la salida de la cueva lo despertaron. Siempre lo hacían. Esa cosa nunca se movía, siempre lo veía en el mismo lugar. Ese pozo. Quería ver a su hermana. ¿Era a ella a quien veía? Sus padres podían llegar a ser muy exigentes, su hermana no estaba acostumbrada a sus expectativas, siempre las recibía él. ¿Sus padres sabían que era inocente? ¿Qué los llevo a pensar que él había asesinado a alguien? Intento recordar lo que vio en el pozo, pero solo lograba recordar su rostro. Era inocente. No había hecho nada. No podía hacer nada._

 _..._

 _Su vista se había deteriorado. La criatura se había convertido en una imagen borrosa. La luz era menor. ¿Lo había arrastrado hacía la oscuridad de la cueva? Respirar le provocaba dolor. La criatura se reía con más entusiasmo. ¿Estaba alegre? Lo escucho hablar, pero su propio dolor no le dejo prestar atención a las palabras de esa criatura._

 _El dolor aumentaba. La criatura había dejado de reírse a carcajadas. No podía escuchar mas que risas ahogadas._

 _..._

 _¿Cuando cayó dormido? No lo sabía. No estaba seguro si estaba despierto. No veía nada. Tal vez seguía dormido. Apenas podía notar el dolor. Intento hablar, pero nada salía de su boca. No podía escuchar a la criatura, no podía escuchar sus risas. No podía escuchar su propia respiración._

 _..._

 _No había salido de la negrura, pero pudo sentir algo._

 _Dolor. ¿De dónde venía? No sabía con exactitud._

 _Un rayo de luz. ¿La criatura lo había sacado de la cueva?_

 _El dolor desapareció por un segundo, casi sintió alivio, pero el dolor volvió de manera brutal. ¿La criatura se había reído? No, ahora sonaba diferente. Sonidos, palabras alcanzaron su oídos. Parecían flotar a su alrededor. ¿Su alrededor? Podía sentir su rostro. Había algo en su mandíbula, ¿Era agua? En algún momento había dejado de centrarse en la necesidad de alimentarse. Ahora la necesidad volvía con una fuerza abrumadora._

 _Intento separar sus labios. Las risas incrementaron. Dolor. Algo frío escurría de su mandíbula. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin sentir algo más que dolor? No quería sentir nada._

 _Algo caía sobre su rostro. Gotas cayeron en sus labios. Pudo saborearlas. Las gotas recorrían su garganta, dejando un rastro de alivio, seguido de dolor. Necesitaba más._

 _Sintió algo en sus ojos. Fuego. Sus ojos ardían. Podía ver algo. Un cráneo. ¿Cómo es que podía seguir sintiendo dolor? No lo soportaba. Quería morir de una vez. No iba a salir de ese lugar._

 _No iba a salir de ese lu-_

 _—_ _Devuélvelo a su mundo. No me desobedezcas, Jazaba._


	4. Capítulo 3

La luz de las estrellas iluminaba la ciudad. Elevó la manzana que sostenía con su esquelética mano hasta que la manzana quedó iluminada totalmente por el esplendor del manto estrellado que cubría mitad del mundo humano.

En la superficie de la manzana, del mismo color de sus ojos, su figura quedó reflejada. Esta vez, la sonrisa permanente en su rostro era motivada por la diversión que le provocaban el grupo de humanos a los que solía observar.

Ciertamente, se encontraba entretenido. Pero no era lo que esperaba.

La aburrida monotonía en el mundo shinigami lo había impulsado a pensar en nuevas maneras de divertirse. La idea de divertirse con otros shinigamis había sido absurda. Lo único ligeramente entretenido que había hecho con relación a algún otro shinigami, había sido robar la Death Note de Sidoh. Este no se había cuenta del hurto, y tal vez seguía sin notarlo.

En un inicio, pensaba dejar caer la libreta de Sidoh al mundo humano, y esperar a ver que humano la recogería. Pero recordó que los humanos eran interesantes, y unos podían llegar a serlo más que otros.

Esperar, con un plan en mente, no había sido aburrido.

Se había asomado a más de un par de pozos que revelaban el mundo humano, cada uno le mostraba un lugar diferente. Los humanos que revelaban los primeros pozos no eran entretenidos. Aburridos, conformistas. No le habrían brindado la diversión que tenía ahora.

Un humano en especial le había llamado la atención. Este humano prometía diversión. Lo había vigilado, y sus expectativas crecían cada segundo que lo veía.

Estas expectativas se habían derrumbado cuando lo perdió de vista. Cuando no pudo encontrarlo, solo esperó hasta que _él_ tendría que ir a su escuela. Era la primera vez que _él_ no cumplía con su monótona rutina.

La impaciencia que no había sentido en toda esa espera, hizo aparición, haciendo mella en él. El humano que iba a ser el que le proporcione diversión tenía un considerable lapso de vida por delante. Pero, gracias a su larga existencia, era consciente de los miles de humanos que desaparecían de un día a otro, siendo victima del tan común tráfico de personas. Algunos de estos aparecían años después, con la misma esperanza de vida.

Tuvo que resignarse y buscar de nuevo. Hastiado, ya no esperaba mucho, creyendo que lo mejor se había ido. Por lo que cuando sin buscar mucho vio a alguien lo suficientemente interesante para él, no lo consideró más y la libreta de Sidoh cayó al mundo humano.

...

Miedo e incredulidad. Esas habían sido las emociones del humano portador de _"su"_ libreta, cuando Ryuk se mostró ante a él.

El humano lo había asimilado rápidamente. El shinigami se había sorprendido al ver la cantidad de nombres escritos en la libreta.

 _"En un principio solo iba a ser uno... pero después me di cuenta que si era verdad... habían muchas personas que no merecían vivir"_

...

Meses después, el shinigami podía oír las constantes risas ahogadas del humano. Había demostrado que todos lo veían de una manera totalmente errónea. El shinigami no solía conversar mucho con el humano, habiendo pocas oportunidades para hablar. No se quejaba, después de todo, el humano se ocupaba de brindarle constantemente sus preciadas manzanas.

...

Se negaba a admitirlo. Se negaba a admitir que no estaba cerca de atrapar al asesino, _Kira._

Considerando todos los casos que había resuelto, con todos los _asesinos_ que había atrapado; el que idolatraran a este asesino no lo sorprendía.

Tenía sus respectivas sospechas sobre varias personas. Algunas absurdamente mínimas, otras razonablemente grandes.

 _Light Yagami era su principal sospechoso._ El hijo perfecto, con un alto coeficiente intelectual, tal vez el suficiente para ser su igual. El perfil psicológico encajaba. _Tenía que ser él._

Lamentablemente, era muy probable que Light hubiera previsto que las sospechas caerían sobre él, y había escapado. Habían búsquedas por todo el país, debido a que al ser menor de edad, Light no podía salir del país sin el permiso de sus padres, y sin que él lo detecte.

Pasos resonaron detrás de él. Su mayordomo caminó a través de la habitación de hotel en la que se encontraba, arrastrando un carrito lleno de dulces.

No despegó la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora frente a él. Los horarios de muerte, las notas suicidas de los presos. Todo indicaba a una burla. Kira se burlaba de él. A Kira le gustaba tener a alguien buscándolo. Le gustaba demostrar que no lo podía atrapar.

Atraparía a Kira.

—¿Ninguna pista, Watari? —Le pregunto a su mayordomo, el cual cortaba un pedazo de uno de los pasteles del carrito.

—Nada nuevo, Ryuzaki. El señor Yagami no a demostrado indicios de conocer el paradero de su hijo, al igual que su esposa e hija. —Watari le entregó el pedazo de pastel, para después empujar el carrito a un costado de Ryuzaki.

—Mantén un ojo en la hija, ella era la mas apegada a Light. —Ryuzaki se llevó un pedazo de pastel a la boca, al mismo tiempo que Watari abandonaba la habitación.

Soichiro Yagami creía firmemente que su hijo había sido secuestrado. Se negaba a creer que Light podría ser Kira. Colaboraba con la búsqueda de su hijo por sus propios motivos.

Se preguntaba como Soichiro reaccionará cuando demuestre la identidad de Kira.

...

 _30 minutos. 5 corazones se detuvieron._

 _5 personas murieron. Esta vez, quien escribía los nombres era una chica._

 _Un shinigami se había enamorado de esta chica. El mismo shinigami había muerto por ella. Misa Amane. Otro shinigami se había encargado de llevar la libreta del difunto shinigami al mundo humano. La curiosidad le llevó a entregarle la Death Note del difunto shinigami a la humana. Le había relatado la historia del porqué sabía de su existencia. Ella le contó la suya._

 _Pronto, otro Kira nació._

 _..._

—Ryuzaki. — Un sonido ahogado proveniente de su garganta fue su respuesta. Watari cruzó la habitación con pasos rápidos, extendiéndole unos papeles al estar frente a él.

—Cinco muertes ocurrieron en la última hora. Ninguna de ellos fue anunciada en televisión.

Rápidamente leyó los nombres de las víctimas. Cada uno de ellos eran personas sin importancia.

Algo le decía que esas muertes eran distintas.

...

 ** _—... Les aseguramos que esto no es una farsa. Hace cuatro días el director de programación de Sakura TV recibió cuatro cintas y después de meticulosos exámenes, no existe duda de que son de Kira._**


	5. Capítulo 4

La mayoría de los shinigamis carecían de iniciativa. Muchos de ellos se conformaban con escribir nombres de diversos humanos en sus respectivas libretas, contentos con alargar su tiempo de vida. Día tras día, año tras año; el rey shinigami había presenciado innumerables muertes de dioses de la muerte. Unos se habían descuidado, olvidando escribir mas nombres, olvidando alargar su esperanza de vida. Otros, se habían enamorado.

Pocos eran los shinigamis que decidían hacer algo más que jugar cartas o escribir nombres. Y era a esos shinigamis a los que prestaba mayor atención.

Dos shinigamis habían tomado la decisión de hacer algo más. Si hubieran decidido hacer ese _algo_ juntos, estaba seguro que su consejero hubiera tenido que intervenir. Pero para su entretenimiento y el de su consejero, decidió no interferir con la planificación de uno de ellos; pero con el otro, fue otra historia.

…

—Ryuk está vigilando a un humano. —El consejero había cumplido la orden de su rey. Llevar a uno de los shinigamis frente a él. Jazaba prestaba total atención a las palabras del anciano. El rey finalizo de explicarle la situación a Jazaba, y le pregunto que deseaba hacer.

El consejero fue testigo del placer de su rey ante los nuevos planes del shinigami más joven. A pesar de que las ideas de Jazaba eran del gusto del anciano, este le negó un par de estas, y le dio limites.

—No me desobedezcas, Jazaba. Respeta mis palabras. —Rey y consejero eran conscientes de los alcances de esa orden. Ambos sabían cómo obedecería el shinigami frente a ellos; y ambos estaban expectantes de verlo actuar.

Milenios de existencia hacían que el rey shinigami sea imposible de sorprender, si él así lo quería.

Solo él podía ver lo que iba a pasar si Jazaba no intervenía en los planes de Ryuk. El futuro iba a ser interesante con ese humano en el centro de todo. Pero si ese humano salía de la imagen…

—Jazaba cumplió con la orden. —El consejero se fue acercando hasta quedar a la derecha de su rey, dispuesto a recibir otra orden.

— ¿Dónde está el humano? —El rey desvió su mirada y la posó en la nada. Justin soltó un gorgoteo lleno de diversión.

—En nuestro mundo, _padre_.

 _…_

 _Antes, siglos atrás, hubo un shinigami que se enamoró de un humano. Este shinigami siempre velaba por su seguridad, pero temía que un día, el escribir el nombre del agresor no bastase para salvar la vida de su amado. Así que, hizo lo que ningún shinigami había hecho hasta entonces._

 _Sacó a su amado de su mundo, y lo llevo al suyo. Este shinigami fue testigo de cómo su amado se consumía. Ese no era su mundo, no era un shinigami. Su mundo estaba haciendo repercusión en su amado. La vida lentamente lo abandonaba. El shinigami podía ver desaparecer los números que representaban la esperanza de vida del humano. Desesperado, tomó a su amado en sus esqueléticos brazos y lo llevó al rey. El rey había visto todo. Desde el inicio del amor hasta el ingreso a su mundo. Había esperado pacientemente a que el shinigami acuda a él para salvar la vida del humano._

 _—Sálvalo, padre. Te lo ruego. —El shinigami estaba arrodillado a los pies del anciano, con el humano en su regazo._

 _Nunca antes uno de sus hijos le había hecho semejante petición. Considero el ruego de su hijo, escuchando a la vez la errática respiración del humano. Le hizo una seña a su consejero para que este tome al humano de los brazos del arrodillado shinigami. Sabía que pasaría, sabía que iba a causar que su sangre recorriera la garganta del humano._

 _Conforme su sangre recorría el cuerpo humano, la humanidad disminuía. Las palabras que flotaban sobre su cabeza, las cuales conformaban su nombre, eran apenas visibles. La primera palaba, el primer nombre, cobró un ligero brillo, pero no alcanzó la visibilidad que alguna vez tuvo. La segunda palabra, junto a los números que flotaban debajo del nombre, desaparecieron por completo._

 _—Devuélvelo a su mundo. —El shinigami no cuestiono al anciano. Tomó al humano en sus brazos y emprendió vuelo al mundo humano. El consejero se dirigió a un pozo cercano para ver cómo sería la vida del humano. El rey esperó. Ver suceder algo era mucho más entretenido que solo saber que pasará._

 _…_

El consejero rió al ver al humano en brazos de Jazaba. Estaba a punto de morir, y solo el capricho del rey lo mantendría vivo. Jazaba soltaba constantes risitas. Ver al humano le provocaba histeria.

El rey hizo lo mismo que siglos atrás. Su sangre se adentro en el sistema del humano, y el cambio comenzó. Jazaba miraba al humano asombrado. Podía imaginarse las consecuencias de ese acto. El consejero rió embelesado por lo que la sangre de su padre podía lograr.

¿Bendición o maldición? El pasado contenía la respuesta.

El rey dio la orden de devolver al humano a su mundo y Jazaba emprendió vuelo con el humano en sus brazos. Llevaría al humano a su mundo, pero no lo devolvería al lugar del que lo había tomado.

 _Una tierra extranjera. Donde el humano no tenía a nadie, y no tenía nada que hacer._

 _Ahora, el humano no tenía un propósito. Lentamente, los demás lo habían olvidado. Creían que había muerto._

Jazaba dejó caer el cuerpo del humano en medio de la nada. Había cumplido la orden del anciano, sin embargo, no abandonó el mundo humano. Se alejó levemente del humano, para que cuando despertase no lo viera, lo cual seguramente tomaría un tiempo. Quería ver de primera mano todo lo que sucedería. Ese humano era distinto. Lograría algo, aun sin tener nada.

…

Lejos, un hombre, con renuencia se dirigía a alimentar a un asesino. Este hombre estaba enojado, no se suponía que él fuera a alimentar a ese psicópata. No, era el trabajo de otro.

Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos que cruzaba, la comida en la bandeja que llevaba temblaba con cada paso que daba. Escucho una risa a su costado. Un prisionero se burlaba de él. El guardia, sintiendo su molestia aumentar, le dirigió una mirada furibunda al prisionero. El prisionero soltó una carcajada, para luego dejarse llevar en un ataque de tos.

El prisionero, sintiendo su pecho comprimirse por el dolor, alcanzó a susurrar tres palabras. El guardia las escucho pero hizo caso omiso a estas.

32 pasos.

5 cerraduras.

1 bandeja de comida del día anterior.

Eso fue suficiente para que el guardia pensase en las palabras del prisionero, y se arrepintiera de no hacer caso a estas.

 _No entres ahí._

La bandeja se resbaló de sus manos, cayendo sobre la del día anterior. No podía respirar, la imagen frente a él era demasiado horrenda. Ahora entendía el porqué él fue quien tuvo que llevar la comida a ese psicópata. El guardia que lo solía hacer, estaba en un rincón de la celda. El sentimiento de culpa nació en su pecho, no tenía derecho a estar enojado. Sus piernas no podían sostenerlo, cayó al piso con un golpe sordo. Las bandejas, una sobre la otra, estaban frente a él, a tan solo un metro de distancia. Y lo que estaba entre ellas, le dio ganas de vomitar.

Órganos arrancados se encontraban manchados con comida.

 _Como si fueran parte del almuerzo_.

A tan solo metros de distancia, el único testigo murió.

…

 _Dos semanas después, el sol cegó al chico olvidado._

* * *

Feliz año nuevo.


End file.
